


leAvE mE aLoNeEeEeE

by irenephobia



Series: fem!nct works [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, Fem!NCT, Fluff, I'm not very funny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Plot What Plot, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), hyunjin and Seungmin from stray kids are mentioned by renjuns lonely ass shaking my head, read to know the tea!, some childish jokes because I'm a literal Child, this has almost no plot but when I try to add it it's sorta.....Awful, this is a fem fic only event go home!, this my first chatfic y'all been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: dongsuck:YOU GUYS I KEEP HEARING CLATTERING FUHGHCKING HELP ME dongsuck:it's just Mark asking for cuddles forget it





	1. seungjin are so fucking cute it's annoying - Huang renjun

**Author's Note:**

> wow,,,,,,why would you ever click/tap on this your gana regret it anyways lots of other artists get mentioned and they are all a mess hope you like this fic lmao (oh yeah and let's pretend nct and the others are always promoting when I bring them up!)p

* * *

**Godjun:y'all know stray kids right? mayrk:there can only be one southerner jisup:did you fight for the title son? mayrk:,,,,,No I Did Not Godjun:ANYWAY I just saw hyunjin and Seungmin backstage jaemom:oh? Godjun:they're gay too gay extreme gay not subtle gay big gay jenie:lots of gay in one sentence but continue  Godjun:they were literally all over each other and then hyunjin fell chenLOUD:I LAUGHED SO LOUD IT WAS ALL CUTE AND THEN,,,,,BOOM SHE FELL  Godjun:and she cried like a Little Bitch and Seungmin babied her the whole time  jisup:I Feel So Destroyed why do you guys not care when I fall?  heyshawty:i care  jisup:really?  heyshawty:SIKE  mayrk:sookie that was mean i think Jisung was really hurt,,,,    heyshawty:I Take It All Back jenie:WHIPPED**


	2. first time I've ever wanted to suck a dick - Kim Dongyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunnydo:Henry Lau A Fine Specimen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung is a weird person but in general she wanna SUCK👅👅👅👅some dic also sorri for the short chapter it's hard being funni

**bunnydo:** I wanna suck Henry laus dick  **taeyo:** there are kids here!  **bunnydo:** OMG sorry I wanna suck Henry laus ice cream  **taeoof:** the plot thickens  **jaemom:** I Cannot Unsee What I've Saw  **bunnydo changed jaemoms name to bird box  bird box:** frick u doyoung  **taeyo:** stop cursing Na Jaemin! **yutass:** not cursing but go off I guess? **seechong:** FUCKguGyhHYYf SOMEBODY HELP ME AND YUTA WERE WATCHING A MIVIE AND NOW TAEYONG IS BEATING HER ASS **taeoof:** I'll help ;)   **seechong:** fuck no  ********


	3. wyn - chenle on his death bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitchass chenle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro,,,,😭Da fuck,,,,,,,😫You........😠,,,,,,,,, ☹️,,,,,,,,,,🐿🐀😤.,,,,,,☹️Doin

**Godjun:** I'm lonely.  **chenLOUD:** I feel u  **Godjun:** tf you mean you got a whole Jisung  **chenLOUD:** idk who that is anymore sorri  _private chat 2 people moomin baby lele_ **moomin:** are you and Jisung okay?  **baby lele:** tbh I don't think so she doesn't care about me  **moomin:** how can you be so sure?  **baby lele:** all she does is dance and practice rap and vocals and when I try to say anything she ignores me.  **moomin:** lele I'm so sorry maybe try to ask her about it maybe she's mad at you or she's sad about something the first rule to a good relationship is talking to each other  **baby lele:** okay I'll ask her tomorrow thank you rennie!


	4. lmao bitchass - Nakamoto Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison can't write angst and decided to stay funni and not serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right chingooses we gonna introduce ten johhny and China line (besides sicheng kun chenle and renjun!) so here's they're names luckass:Lucas Joanna from fixer upper:Johnny ducko mode:Yangyang dicko mode:ten junnie:xiaojun bitchass:hendery and idk if jungwoo is Korean or Chinese I'm a dumb fuck sorry but I'm we gin put her here jungwoot:jungwoo

**luckass:** what's up BITCHeS  **jungwoot** :are you aware it's three am Lucy  **luckass:** ~~no I actually was not~~ ****of course! **ducko mode:** how did you do that this isn't a fanfic  **dicko mode** :because it's a actual form of text Yangyang gosh you are such a dumbass  **junnie:** ten what happened?  **bitchass** :I was supposed to say that!  **dicko mode:** Joanna's big ass is on top of me we were cuddling but now it has turned into....A Weird Game  **jungwoot:** honestly shut the fuck up all of you some of us are trying to sleep without dumb fucks Blowing up their phone  **luckass,ducko mode and 5 others have gone offline!**


	5. Yeet - jeno after brushing his cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb fucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if she keep on frontin I'm gon steal her man

**mayrk:** guess who just got skz tickets! this bitch!  **taemom** :may sweetie honey babie  **luckass:** ha bitch give me your tickets  **mayrk:** I'm bringing sookie sorri  **Joanna from fixer upper:** may you can't  **mayrk:** why not?  **yutass** :bc we going on tour April 24 and we won't be round for May  **mayrk changed her name to i still see your armor in my room I still see your armor in my room:** WHAt THE FUCK Lucas take my tickets bring somebody I like or I will beat your ass they have to live my concert experience for me take tons of videos so I feel like I'm there we gotta deal **luckass** :I got the tickets and y'all broke bitches didn't we got a deal may


End file.
